Taking the Good From the Bad
by inspiration4life
Summary: I basically took ideas from past episodes and mixed them with what I would have liked to happen. Feel free to leave reviews. Hope you like it!


Chapter 1

It was the third day in a row that Rachel Berry had come into school with unusual moods. In the morning she was quiet and tried to be invisible. But when 10:13am came around each day, we all debated whether she would spill what was going on. Today she finally did.

"Mr Schuester and fellow friends, I am quitting Glee," Rachel surprisingly said calmly. She didn't care any longer. It was pointless to stay in Glee...but of course the anticipated gasps arrived, followed by everyone asking Rachel why she made this decision.

couldn't possibly understand what could have gotten into her head this time. He pulled Rachel aside and talked to her.

"Rachel, I don't think quitting Glee is what you really want to do. After this class, meet me in Ms. Pillsbury's office," Will enforced, and then walked away.

Rachel burst into tears. She had something tragic happen and she just wanted to leave Glee. She didn't want to stay around and have to face and the members any longer.

Lyrics to the song "Change" by Taylor Swift were handed out, and of course the lead part was given to Rachel.

"Here Mercedes, you can have the lead part today," Rachel offered. When the group got to one particular part of the song, Rachel ran out of the room crying, because what happened was something she couldn't change.

"You can walk away and say we don't need this. But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this. 'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win."

When the club saw her leave, the music stopped and Mr. Schu rushed out of the room to find Rachel. But she was no where in sight. He called up Ms. Pillsbury to tell her that Rachel may be running to her office but he wasn't sure.

Ms. Pillsbury looked out her office and saw Rachel run by. She watched as Rachel ran into the bathroom. This could end bad.

"Rachel can you please come out of that stall. It's full of germs in there anyways," she asked.

But Rachel wouldn't come out, because she was making herself puke. When she finished, Rachel patted her pleated skirt, and walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on," Ms. Pillsbury questioned as she squirted peppermint hand sanitizer into her hands. She expected to hear some huge tragic thing. But then again, it was Rachel, and Rachel exaggerated everything.

"I had severe laryngitis and I wasn't put on antibiotics on time. I have permanently lost my singing voice. If I wasn't stubborn and listened to Finn when he said to go to the doctor I wouldn't be in this position. I suck. I live to sing, and now that I can't sing, I cannot live."

"Rachel do you mind if I call Will, I mean Mr. Schuester in? I think he needs to hear this as well."

"I'd rather you just tell him on your own time. I don't want to see him. He makes me want to sing," Rachel cried.

The bell rung and Rachel got up and left. She didn't even say goodbye. But stranger than that, Principal Figgins came into Ms. Pillsbury's office and said that Sue Sylvester was being transported to the hospital after a car accident due to severe road rage.

Chapter 2

Sue had two broken legs and a broken arm. Her biggest fear had come true, she was now in a wheel chair for a few months and basically had to be dependent on everyone. The unfortunate thing was , no one in the school wanted to help her, besides Ken. Yes, Ken, germy, old, short shorts Ken. The first few days Sue wouldn't let anyone help her. She needed to learn how to do things on her own. But as soon as she started dropping the coffee pot on herself and couldn't make videos of herself dancing to "Physical" she realized she may have to ask Ken for help. This is the last thing she had ever wanted to happen.

"Ken, I don't like you but I am demanding you be my assistant until I am out of this God awful wheel chair." Sue yelled.

"Anything for you Sue." Ken said, as he picked his nose and rubbed the snots on his shorts.

Day after day Ken helped Sue and dealt with her constant abuse toward him. But one day, Sue must have felt really bad and lonely because she asked Ken to the movies. They surprisingly had a really good time. Of course Sue still acted mean most of the time but she seemed like she may have liked Ken. They'd talk to each other in the teachers lounge but walking through the halls, she pretended to hate him. But everyone knew there was something going on.

Sue wasn't a nice person, so she must have been planning something. One day Sue went into 's office. "Emma, why did you leave Ken?"

"Because his lack of hygiene made me want to kill myself. I'm a guidance counselor, I can't kill myself. And I love Will."

"Well isn't that sweet." Sue sarcastically blurted. She left the office and wheeled so fast in the hallway she knocked a few kids over that got in her way.

A week later Ken asked Sue if she'd like to be his girlfriend. Sue punched him in the shoulder, and shockingly, agreed.. When the staff at McKinley high found out about this they teased her non-stop. Sue didn't care. Ken was actually kind of sweet. And with a little harsh treatment she could get him looking and acting like a normal guy.

Chapter 3

Noah Puckerman who went by the name, Puck, was known as man-whore to some, bully to others, rebellious to most, but really, he was just a lonely guy who needed to make himself feel loved and powerful. Puck had a traumatic past. He didn't talk about it with anyone because he didn't think that's what tough guys did. So, he let out his pain and anguish by using and bullying people and doing rebellious things. Both his parents were dead. He lived with his aunt and uncle, but they hated Puck. When Puck acted out he got the attention and love from certain kids. But he didn't realize that he was making more people hate him.

"I'm going to be having my baby soon and Puck is the Dad. What am I supposed to do when Puck can't even act like a mature guy? He's either drinking and getting into trouble or he's putting his hands on some other girl. I want to raise this baby but I can't on my own. And I still love Puck." Quinn cried to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Have you tried talking to him? Sometimes a talk can change things drastically. I bet once you tell Noah that you need him, he will be by your side the best he can be. He needs to know that he's needed. No one has needed him before in his life. He strives to feel needed. Don't you think there's a reason he acts up? " responded.

"Yes. I guess there is always a reason. But I don't think Puck will come back to me. I am not perfect. Why do you think I got kicked off of the Cheerios team? Because I am pregnant. I would kill to be a different girl in this school. A girl that's perfect. I was that girl but then I got pregnant. Puck doesn't want me back."

"I think you should talk about that in Glee. I bet there is some real good songs that you guys could sing. Everyone wants to be a cheerleader, Quinn. Cheerleaders are seen to be perfect but no one is perfect. Noah will come back if he's the right guy. Why don't you head to Glee now and express your feelings." suggested .

Chapter 4

", I would like to say something," Quinn added. "Sure Quinn. Everybody quiet down and listen to what Quinn has to say." called.

"Everyone see's a cheerleader as the perfect person. Well I learned something meaningful today. Cheerleaders are supposed to be popular and beautiful and flawless. People try to fill our shoes and we try to fill each others. But I think that needs to stop. No one is perfect. We all have flaws and they are what make us all unique. It's the gifts we have been given to make humanity diverse. We should stop thinking about the flaws we have and start thinking about how special each and every one of us are. If you can't accept one another for their flaws then you are just a low person. The people that buy into thinking that they need to dress a certain way and be a certain weight and act a certain way for people to like them have a supreme loss of character. We should all embrace the fact that we are different, with open arms."

Everyone stood up and clapped. even seemed a little choked up. "Be right back guys, I have something I think would be perfect to sing."

He then returned with a powerful song called "Imperfect is the New Perfect." " I want you all to read the lyrics very carefully." "Mercedes you take lead." Mr. Schu said as he passed out the lyrics.

"Compare the way my body looks through the magazines, don't know why everybody's buying into the scene. So I'm gonna drive down the boulevard not caring who has the fastest car, tone down the makeup, and the noise, cause whats inside will bring the boys. I don't wanna look like you because you're too perfect you're too perfect. and I don't wanna fill your shoes cause its not worth it its not worth it don't fill the mold, I am real too colorful to conceal. imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect if skin and bones is the secret to all your happiness then pop your pills cause the money is never gonna last so save the plastic for the toys, come out your shell just make a noise I'm gonna run I'm gonna live I'm gonna smile and not fit in I'm gonna dance I'm gonna strut I'll shake my curves and not give a **** I don't wanna look like you because your too perfect your too perfect. and I don't wanna fill your shoes cause its not worth it its not worth it don't fit the mold, I am real. too colorful to conceal. imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect just dry your eyes your beautiful I understand its logical cause these images are everywhere they're make believe so don't compare I don't wanna compare we're every shape and size you know we're just perfect were just perfect we love our hips our thighs because they're just perfect just perfect don't fit the mold, I am real. to colorful to conceal. imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect I don't wanna look like you because your too perfect your too perfect. and i don't wanna fill your shoes because its not worth it its not worth it don't fit the mold, i am real too colorful to conceal. imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect imperfect is the new perfect"

After the song was sung everyone had tears in their eyes. The lyrics spoke the truth. After class Quinn walked over to Puck. Puck put his finger under her chin and his thumb on her chin, "Quinn. I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I've been trying to be someone I'm not. I'm sorry I got you pregnant. Please forgive me? I'll be by your side whether you do or don't. I love you Quinn."

Quinn didn't say anything back. She just put her head against his chest and Puck smiled as he felt the baby kick. Neither of them had to say anything, they knew they needed each other.

Chapter 5

Will enters Emma's office. "Quinn told me how you really helped her. I just wanted to thank you for that. It also helped the Glee club as well. I passed out a song that I think they really enjoy singing. We may even sing it at Nationals. Quinn and Puck are now back together. Which makes me happy to see that."

"I'm happy to see that too. Sometimes people just need a confidence booster and it is my job to do that. But speaking of relationships, I am so surprised that Sue is dating Ken. That can't be true love." said Emma quietly as she opened up a moist towelette to wipe off her keyboard.

" No but this is," Will smiled as he daringly stood up and kissed on the lips.


End file.
